the_alienistfandomcom-20200215-history
Joanna Crawford
|Image= Alienist-Character-Infobox-21-Joanna Crawford.png |Occupation= Journalist at The Philadelphia Tribune |Allies= Dr. Laszlo Kreizler (former schooling supporter) |Family= Unidentified parents Cyrus Montrose (uncle) |First appearance=Many Sainted Men |Portrayer= Brittany Marie Batchelder }} is a young woman recently employed as a journalist at the Philadelphia Tribune. Joanna Crawford is Cyrus Montrose's niece, whose education was financied by Dr. Laszlo Kreizler. She is a guest-starring character in The Alienist, and she is portrayed by Brittany Marie Batchelder. Character Overview Miss Joanna Crawford is a smart and beautiful young African-American woman with black hair styled in an elegant chignon, brown eyes and a slim build. Her clothes are austere, embellished with a simple pendant locket around her neck. Miss Crawford is a strong and determined woman, willing to voice her own opinions and find a satisfying job that stimulates her interests. She is a no-nonsense woman who does not accept to be belittled in any way because of her gender, skin color or social class. Biography New York City, 1896. When Cyrus Montrose was admitted to hospital following an assault, Miss Crawford traveled from Philadelphia to New York to watch over her uncle in the hospital. It was during this time that Miss Crawford had a brief but unpleasant encounter with Dr. Laszlo Kreizler. The woman, in fact, coldly welcomed the doctor who came to visit his manservant. Miss Crawford pointed out that her uncle was in that dangerous situation because of the doctor and that if they were really friends, Kreizler would let him go and live a quiet life. The woman also remarked how she was convinced that Dr. Kreizler's courtesy and progressive ideas inadvertently used for downtrodden her uncle, were not very different from the whip and the chains of slaveholders. Miss Crawford was also annoyed when the doctor referred to her as Miss Joanna, implying an intimacy which she considered inappropriate – in fact, she did not address him as Mr. Laszlo. The doctor apologized and congratulated the woman on her for having been hired to work as a journalist at the Philadelphia Tribune. The woman thanked him, adding that the pay was not very high but that she was still happy with her job. She also acknowledged and thanked Dr. Kreizler for paying her studying and said that she was still intent on repaying him. The two took their leave with a bittersweet understanding and an awkward silence. Memorable Quotes :Dr. Kreizler: "Miss Joanna? I'm glad you were able to get here so quickly." :Miss Crawford: "Miss Joanna would make you Mr. Laszlo. Miss Crawford." :Miss Crawford: "Your "friend" spends most of his time in the stables. My uncle may take acts of kindness as a mark of your decency, but I see keeping him downtrodden through courtesy and progressive ideas as simply more effective than using shackles and a whip." :Miss Crawford (to Dr. Kreizler) "Thank you for letting me know about my uncle, Doctor. And thank you as well for paying for my schooling. I still intend to reimburse you." :— Many Sainted Men ---- Gallery |-|Screencaps= Alienist-Caps-1x07-35-Cyrus Joanna.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-37-Joanna Crawford.jpg Alienist-Character-Infobox-21-Joanna Crawford.png |-|Behind the Scenes = File:Angel-BTS-Brittany-Batchelder-Trailer-Costume.jpg File:Angel-BTS-Brittany-Batchelder.jpg Notes * When Laszlo Kreizler greeted her as Miss Joanna instead of Miss Crawford, she promptly corrected him as they were not intimate enough address each other with the first name. This scene mirrors the meeting between Kreizler, John Moore, and Miss Sara Howard in The Boy on the Bridge. Episode Appearances The Alienist * Ep. 7: Many Sainted Men References Category:Female Character Category:Guest Character Category:Guest Character (The Alienist)